


Braiding bread

by Koamaterasuhime



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koamaterasuhime/pseuds/Koamaterasuhime
Summary: Young Kinko and Ginko enjoy playing with their parents luscious hair; they are amazed with how well silver and blonde compliment each other, as their individual hair threads through each other seamlessly. They also happen to have their mother's sweet tooth and correlate the twisting of different coloured hair, to the alternating brioche dough and chocolate paste of a babka.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite
Kudos: 1





	Braiding bread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexandriaAndrews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaAndrews/gifts).



> A present, for one of the lovely, great mods of the Senshi&Shitennou mini bang, to show my appreciation for the hardwork they do.


End file.
